This invention relates to reeling apparatus for handling fixed lengths or sections of electrical cable.
There are reeling or spooling apparatus that have been described in the art for handling many types of flexible tubular members, such as electrical cable, flexible well tubing, flexible hose, and the like, so name a few. However, a problem is presented in the handling of electrical cable sections having substantially rigid connectors at the section ends, because the connectors of such cables interfere with the winding of the cable onto a drum of the reeling or spooling apparatus. Additionally, the substantially rigid terminal connectors may be subjected to excessive bending moments when wound on the drums of such apparatus which may cause damage thereto and to the electrical cable conductors. So far as is known, no one has previously provided a satisfactory reeling apparatus for storing and feeding an entire electrical cable section where the entire length of the electrical cable section, including the end connectors, is wound on and completely removed from the reel of the apparatus.